New Year, Same Dead Man
by Mtop70
Summary: The New Year is just around the corner, and what better way to celebrate the upcoming year with friends? Jackson doesn't seem to be in the holiday spirit, but with the help of a friend, he'll get into the swing of things soon enough...


AN: **Hello everyone, and welcome to New Year, Same Dead Man! This is in celebration of the holidays (which I hope this chapter is up by) and to create something that I've been wanting to do ever since an awesome discovery I made. Also, this will be a 'one-shot' as authors describe it, meaning this is the only chapter I'll be doing for this story. But, you all probably already know that, don't you? Well, I shall leave you all to it, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **Happy New Years!**

 **Side note: This takes place in a slightly different universe than Dead Man Walking, just wanted to make that known.**

…

Schnee Manor

11:30 pm

The Schnees were celebrating the end of the year, and the beginning of the new one that was only a handful of minutes away. And alongside them to celebrate, was Weiss' closest friend, Jackson Wesson. After three years of going through the holidays by himself with little to no celebration, as well as spirit, as they went by, Weiss thought it would be a good idea that Jackson should come back home with her for the holidays. Jackson couldn't have been more thrilled to partake in the merriment alongside them. After reuniting with Weiss' mother months prior, Jackson was declared welcome to return at any time he chooses by Ms. Schnee. Knowing that a portion of the past still lingered today, she was dying to catch up with him.

The entire family was celebrating the new year together: Weiss, Whitley, their father Jacques, their mother, and surprisingly Winter. Winter, as well as other Atlas Special Forces, were given leave to be with their families and loved ones for the holidays. Of course, the Schnee family could be seen as dysfunctional to an extent, but it was still a family nonetheless. They had thrown a large party, inviting "friends", family, and business associates, the far latter making up a majority of the attendees.

Jackson, being isolated for such a long time from society, while still welcomed by Weiss and her mother, he still felt out of place. Out of the possible hundreds that attended, he was the only one feeling underdressed within a ten mile radius of the Manor. He wore a simple ensemble for the party: White dress shirt, black vest, black tie, black dress pants, and simple black dress shoes. Meanwhile, men were wearing extravagant three piece suits that cost a small fortune, as well as the women wearing flamboyant dresses and exotic hairstyles. He would've politely excused himself at this point, if it weren't for the fact that a raging snowstorm had ensued a few hours ago, shutting down any and all air docks, trains, and major highways, essentially trapping him here. That, and he feels like he owes this to Ms. Schnee, after such a long time of allowing her to suffer without any knowledge of his existence.

Currently, the Schnees and Wesson were gathered towards the front of the ballroom, in which Jacques had thrown an exquisite party to celebrate the new year. A large holographic projector had been hooked up to the far side of the room, taking up a majority of the wall it was located near. A global news station was currently reporting from the City of Vale, people from all around the globe gathering to watch the Vale ball drop from the tallest building within the walls of the city, which just so happened to belong to the SDC. Beacon Academy would have been a far better option for the ball drop, but it was a rather large inconvenience for the people, as well as the school. The utilities and food is very limited, and could only cater to a fraction of the crowd size. Therefore, the SDC building was the next best thing. It was located close to Vale Square, which has ample room for citizens to mingle about and move to and fro, including nearby restaurants and street vendors should anyone come down with a case of the munchies.

Weiss and her father were speaking to SDC business partners at the moment, and Whitley had gone off somewhere, leaving Winter, her mother, and Jackson to interact with friends and family members. Winter was usually very strict and disciplined when it came to any sort of interaction, but with the new year rolling around, as well as downing some glasses of vodka, she had really loosened up around her mother and relatives, something that her mother was happy to see, even if it took some unorthodox methods to do so. Because it was the end of the year, everyone, underage or not, had been drinking, if only a little. Whitley, the youngest attendee, had at least one glass of wine tonight. Jackson currently had a glass of bourbon in his hand, but he had only taken a single sip from it, still feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Viktoria, do you mind introducing us to your friend here?" A relative asked, gesturing towards Jackson. "He's been awfully quiet for quite some time now."

"Oh, he's just shy," Ms. Schnee assured. "He comes from a small village, he isn't used to such large get togethers, isn't that right Jackson?"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Jackson sheepishly replied. He didn't know it, but he was averting his gaze from the people, and it resulted in him staring at the floor. "I'm sorry if I don't seem very talkative, I'll admit I'm not in the most comfortable position at the moment."

"Oh honey, don't fret over such a trivial thing," Viktoria dismissed. "Why, you should've seen him when he was younger, he was such an outgoing boy, he would constantly perform with Weiss anytime we came to visit, and not a piece of embarrassment or awkwardness could be seen from him!"

"I remember that," Winter said, participating in the conversation. "Out of the handful of times you've dragged me along with yourself and my younger sister, him and her were always doing some sort of activity, whether it be singing, painting, or running about. However, it was the singing that made quite the impression. The entire village would gather around to listen to their performance, and they were met with applause every time."

Jackson's embarrassment had grown even greater as his face was now more red than it was tan. They all noticed and let out a hearty laugh, making it even worse.

Soon enough, one of the relatives had settled down enough to properly speak. "Don't worry about it, young man! We're all very aware of Weiss' singing abilities, and you must be vocally gifted to perform alongside her. Viktoria, how come you didn't mention this man sooner?"

Viktoria's smile quickly faded, as well as Jackson's blush upon hearing the question. Neither one of them were willing to answer her question, until Jackson had eventually built up the courage.

"Actually," Jackson started, gaining the attention of the group. "She might have mentioned me before and you've simply forgotten, or hadn't found it right afterwards. Regardless, the main reason for not speaking of my presence in their lives would be because they presumed I was dead."

Silence fell upon the group, as the party continued around them. "...Pardon?" One of the relatives asked.

"*sigh*...Are any of you aware of a village called Elpída?" Jackson asked.

One of the relatives nodded their heads. "It was a village located deep in the Emerald Forest, brought together by a group of people from around Remnant who wanted to start anew, leaving behind their friends, family, and belongings to start off with a clean slate, with nothing but the clothes on their backs, and the fire in their soul. It went well for a time, until three years ago, where the village was destroyed, burned to the ground, with no survivors…"

"Except that there was one remaining soul among the wreckage," Jackson said. "Me." The group, excluding Winter and Viktoria, had gawked at his statement, trying to process this grand reveal.

Jackson continued. "I was only fourteen at the time, when it all went horribly wrong. At some point, I had lost consciousness for an undetermined period of time, before waking up among the remains of my home. I had no idea what to do, so I ran into the Emerald Forest, wanting to get away from there. And for the next three years, I survived out in the Emerald Forest. I was young when it occurred."

Viktoria found this to be a good opportunity to change the subject and hopefully lighten the mood. "And after all these years, you were still kicking, having turned into this rugged handsome young man that stands before us!" She pinched Jackson's cheek as she said so, being the second-mother/aunt Jackson described her as. And it proved successful. Soon, the negativity had dispersed, the tense and awkward silence quickly behind them.

"Yes, handsome indeed..." Winter muttered, low enough that no one but herself heard her, eyes full of interest and lust.

Meanwhile, Jackson attempted to wriggle his way out of Viktoria's vice-like pinch grip. "Ms. Schnee, please, any longer and you'll tear the whole thing off!" The relatives began to snicker and chuckle at Jackson's ever-growing discomfort. Once she felt satisfied, Viktoria finally let go of his cheeks, and as soon as she did, Jackson downed his entire glass of bourbon in quick succession, filling it up, and did the same thing again before filling it up once more, now having drank two glasses of high-end bourbon in a span of thirty seconds. It burned his throat and would certainly come back to bite him in the ass later, but he didn't care, as long as it would make these memories go away.

They all continued to converse and mingle amongst each other for another five minutes, Jackson consuming more alcohol than he could handle, in a desperate attempt to make this night go away. Soon enough, Jackson was seven glasses in, and past the point of no return. He didn't feel as drunk as he felt like he should've been, but he knows that it won't last long before the full effect kicks in.

Before he made it any worse for himself by refilling his glass and consuming more alcohol, Viktoria called him over. "Oh Jackson, do you mind coming over here for a moment?"

Her sudden outburst had startled him. "N-Not at all! I'll be right over," he replied. Letting out a small, but aggravated sigh, Jackson walked over to where the group of Schnee relatives were, only to find a drunken Winter, just about ready to topple over.

"Winter here seems to have had a bit too much eggnog," Viktoria explained. "Would you mind guiding her to her bedroom and making sure she doesn't break anything on the way there? I would prefer she stay and celebrate the new year with us, but I'm afraid she'll fall into a heap before we're given the chance."

"How dare you mother!" Winter exclaimed, mock surprise/offense written all over her tone of voice. "I am an Atlas Special Forces soldier, I am more than capable of handling myself to assure my safety within these halls." Winter attempted to pull out her weapon in a swift motion, but as soon as she unsheathed it, her sword knocked over a nearby vase while she pulled it out, shattering upon impact with the floor.

Jackson sighed. "Of course not, I'll make sure she gets there without a scratch, on her and what remains intact in the house." The group of Schnees let out a hearty laugh at the jab done on Winter's intoxicated clumsiness. Winter let out a humph at his remark.

"Let's go Winter," Jackson said. "It'd be better if you passed out on a comfy bed instead of the marble floor."

"Very-*hiccup*- well…" Winter replied, finally relenting. Jackson departed from the group and headed for the ballroom exit, but as he arrived to the doorway, he turned back to find Winter only a quarter of the way there, stumbling left and right, bumping into almost every possible person as she struggled to keep upright. Jackson's head dropped, slightly aggravated at Winter's condition and the ruckus she was causing. Quickly walking back to her, Jackson grabbed her hand and began to make it back to the doorway, practically dragging her behind him. As soon as they exited the ballroom and into the hallway, Jackson turned back towards Winter, who currently had a drunken smile plastered on her face.

"Winter," Jackson said slowly. "Do you remember where your bedroom is? I can barely navigate this giant labyrinth sober, let alone in the near blackout-drunk state I'm in right now."

"Of course I do!" Winter exclaimed. "I've navigated these halls for most of my life, I know the routes to every part of the Manor like the back of my head!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Fuck it," Jackson said, not wanting to deal with this. "Lead the way, Winter. I'll make sure you don't fall over or break anything."

"Aye aye, sir," Winter said in a mock authoritative voice.

"Don't do that," Jackson asked.

"Aye aye, sir."

"*sigh*..."

As the duo made their way through the Manor in an attempt to find Winter's sleeping quarters, a question popped into Jackson's mind that began to irk him. "Winter," Jackson started. "Why is it that you're acting so freely and silly all of a sudden? I would assume that you've been raised just the same as Weiss, all ladylike and proper. Even your time in a militaristic atmosphere and environment would have strengthened and reinforced that disciplinary aspect of it. I understand you're currently under the influence, but I would've thought that some of that would have still had some kind of effect on your drunken state."

Winter continued to walk down the hallway (that hopefully led to her bedroom) in silence before she finally gave him an answer. "I act like this now because I wasn't given the act freely and silly as a child." Jackson was aware she was still drunk, but it seemed like enough cognitive function came back online momentarily to get a reasonable response out of her. "It's just as you said, I was raised to be proper and to act like a woman, which took away from the things most kids my age at the time enjoyed. And because it's the end of the year, I can allow myself to act however I please, and start off with a clean slate for the New Year.

"And believe me when I say General Metal-Dick can be a real hardass sometimes," Winter said. "I know he deserves respect, but it's a miracle that his own troops haven't turned on him yet." The rationality had disappeared just as soon as it arrived.

"That's a good thing,isn't it?" Jackson asked.

"I guess you're right," Winter replied. "Now, where are we headed, Jackson?"

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked. "I was following you. You said you knew the way to your room."

"What room?"

They both stopped, looking at their surroundings, Jackson coming to the conclusion that he's never been to this part of the Manor before, Winter seemingly in the same state of mind.

"Well, fuck" Jackson said.

…

After wandering the halls for what seemed like an eternity, they were miraculously able to stumble across Winter's bedroom. During the wander, Jackson's excessive consumption finally came back to haunt him, leaving him just as drunk and confused as Winter, now both of them a walking mess. Fumbling with the doorknob for a good minute, Jackson was able to open it and enter. Winter made her way over to her bed and flopped onto it, letting out a groan of content upon feeling the warmth and comfort her mattress provided. Jackson attempted to stay upright, but it was quite visible that it was a losing battle.

"Alright," Jackson said. "You're in your room now, I should get back to the party."

"Aw, you're gonna leave me to celebrate the new year all by my lonesome?" Winter asked in the tone of an innocent little girl. "Why don't you stay here with me and…keep me company?" The sultry tone in her voice had gone completely unnoticed by Jackson, who was too drunk to even begin to make make an effort to find the underlying motive behind it.

Pulling up a nearby chair, he sat down and leaned forward towards her. "Okay, that I can do," Jackson responded. "To be completely honest, I really didn't want to return to the party. I don't know if you could tell, but I wasn't very comfortable in there."

Winter chuckled. "Oh, I could tell," she replied. "The look on your face said it all. But don't worry, you look cute when you're awkward."

"Gee, thanks Winter," Jackson said in a deadpan tone, still not getting the hint. Her attempts of seduction have only been met with drunken ignorance, and it began to irritate her. She decided to take a more assertive approach.

"Jackson, do you mind helping me in taking my boots off?" She raised one of her legs in the air, shaking it around to show him.

"Sure, it's not like I have anything better to do." Standing up out of his seat, he stumbled his way over to the foot of Winter's bed, and grabbed hold of one of her boots and pulled, the footwear popping off with relative ease. He went for the other boot, and tugged at it in the same manner as he did the other, but for some reason, this one didn't even so much as budge when he pulled it. Little did he know, Winter had casted a small glyph, holding the boot in place as a way to mess with him.

"What's wrong Jackson?" Winter asked, sounding like she was mocking him. "Are you not strong enough to take it off on your own?"

"No no," Jackson grunted, still trying to pull it off, but to no avail. "Just need to-*grunt*- get the right handling on it, is all." Try as he might, the boot wasn't going anywhere without Winter giving the command. Of course, Jackson didn't know this, and he was beginning to pull Winter's entire body instead of just the boot.

"Here, let me help you with it." Before Jackson could protest, Winter pulled herself up and sat upright, grabbing her boot as well. When Jackson looked up from the boot, he found Winter's face much closer than when he looked down, close enough that he could feel her breath hit his face as he looked into those beautiful blue orbs…

"Ready?" Winter asked, causing Jackson to snap out of the trance he was in. He began to blush slightly, but nodded nonetheless. At this point, Winter had already gotten rid of the glyph.

"Okay, on three," she said. "One, two, three!"

Jackson pulled with all his might, and Winter immediately released her boot, allowing it to go with Jackson, who went flying backwards. Without the glyph, the boot would've easily came off with only a fraction of the force Jackson used just now. Now, because of Winter's antics, Jackson felt the boot pop off with extreme ease, and was far too late to right himself, causing him to fall on his back. Winter had to stifle a laugh so as to not give away her hand in this.

Seconds of silence followed, before Jackson groaned out. "Boot's off now."

"Thank you Jackson," Winter replied. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

He was currently picking himself up as she said that. "At the moment, no not rea-" Jackson cut himself off as he stared at Winter.

Lying in the bed in a flirtatious and seductive manner, Winter stared at Jackson with a smirk and her eyes half-open. Jackson now was able to look at Winter's full body in all its glory, and Christ almighty was she gorgeous.

Somewhere in her mid-twenties, Winter was almost, if not, an entire decade older than him. That didn't take away from the fact that she had curves in all of the right places, beautiful hips and an admirable bust size. Even under the clothes, Jackson could tell that Winter had very toned and muscled legs, leading Jackson to believe she had an active upper body as well. Winter turned her body so that it was facing up towards the ceiling, before she pulled one leg in and propped herself on one hand. She fluttered her eyes as Jackson continued to stare at her, to the point where his mind began to wander…

*POP!*

Winter's eyebrows raised, and her smirk grew bigger as she began to stare back as well, but farther down south. "Oh, I didn't know you brought your revolver with you Jackson," Winter began to tease. "Or are you just happy to see me~?"

Looking down, Jackson immediately realized what she was talking about and quickly turned a deep shade of red, attempting to cover up his lower portion. "I-uh-erm-" Jackson stuttered.

Winter only laughed and got up from her bed, strutting her way over to him, purposefully swaying her hips left and right to arouse him more. Once she neared him, she grabbed him by the tie, turned them around so that Jackson's back was now facing the bed, and she pushed him. He stumbled backwards until hitting the foot of the bed, causing him to fall back on the mattress. Closing the gap between them once more, Winter crawled onto the bed, and continued to crawl, until her body resided above Jackson's own, their face inches from each other at this point.

"Winter, w-wh-what are you doing?" Jackson weakly asked.

"What does it look like?" She asked. "I'm celebrating the New Year."

Before Jackson could even speak, Winter came in, kissing him on the lips with an intense passion burning behind it. His attempts at protest only resulted in muffled speech as he was still being kissed by Winter, who showed no signs of letting up. However, before long, Jackson's efforts were futile, as he began to melt into the kiss, grabbing Winter by the waist. Slowly, he made his way up her body, until he reached her chest; just as he did, his brain made a last-ditch effort to dissuade Winter from going any further, lest they risk possibly ruining his relationship with the Schnee family, by gently pushing her off of him, enough that he could catch his breath and speak.

"Winter, we really shouldn't be doing this," Jackson warned. "What if your family finds out about our, 'interaction', what then?"

"They won't find out if we never say," Winter said. "Besides, it's the end of the year, once the clock strikes midnight, it'll be a clean slate for the both of us for the new year ahead."

"We probably have about ten minutes until it strikes midnight," Jackson pointed out.

"Well then, we better get to it, and make every second count, won't we~?"

'...Fuck it. Or rather, fuck her.'

And so, they continued to kiss, and after a moment or two, it devolved into a form of sloppy face-mashing, their intoxicated state doing nothing to help them. Before long, both began to take off their clothes, slowly at first in an attempt to make the whole thing seem loving and romantic. But being the impatient drunks they currently were, with not a moment to spare, they began to undress quicker than they started. Soon, both were in nothing but their skivvies, and even those wouldn't last long on them.

"Now the real fun can begin," Winter purred. Lowering down towards Jackson's crotch, Winter could clearly see the bulge in his underwear, and with a silent breath of surprise, Winter grabbed both sides of the waistband on Jackson's underwear, revealing his fully-erect penis.

"My my," Winter breathed out. "It's bigger than I thought it'd be." She grabbed it with her hand and began to gently rub it up and down, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Jackson. With a wicked smile, Winter placed her lips on his cock and slowly put more and more in her mouth, until she reached about halfway down his shaft, coming back up and repeating it in a head-bobbing motion.

The moment Winter's lips touched his tip, Jackson groaned out even louder in pleasure, and had to keep himself from ejaculating too soon as she continued. Jackson was cherishing every second of this, and Winter could clearly tell.

She brought her head up and looked at Jackson. "Enjoying this?" Winter asked seductively. Jackson quickly nodded, serving as an ample response for her. "Well, you're going to love this." Sitting straight up, Winter began to reach behind her back, aiming for the clip that held her bra in place. Once she found it, she unclipped it, allowing the bra to fall freely from where it once was, exposing her chest in all of its bare, uncensored glory.

Winter's breasts were big and plump, and her nipples were beginning to harden as she began to rub them with her fingers to tease Jackson, causing herself to moan in pleasure as she did so.

It certainly did it, as Jackson was now feeling left out. "What about me?" Jackson innocently asked.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten about you," Winter replied. She went back down, and grabbing her breasts, she neared her chest towards Jackson's penis, until her tits engulfed it, now placed in her bosom. As if Jackson couldn't get any more erect, he somehow did, and Winter began to pleasure him by going up and down once more, her breasts rubbing Jackson's hard cock up and down. He really began to struggle to hold it in, as it felt utterly magnificent to have his dick placed in between a set of large tits. His efforts of restraint seemed to be in vain, as the sensations he felt were too much. As Winter continued to pleasure him with her assets, Jackson released, ejaculating all over her chest and face.

The climax was large, but it still somewhat upset Winter. "Aw, so soon Jackson?" Winter asked.

"Hey," Jackson replied, breathing a bit loudly. "It's not everyday a guy like me gets to go this far with a gal like yourself, so forgive me for being a bit, excited. Besides, I got some more left in me, so don't worry."

"Good," Winter said. "We don't want the fun to end early, now do we?"

"No ma'am," Jackson responded, a smile plastered on his face.

"In that case," Winter began to make her way closer, licking the semen off her face as she did so. Soon, she was face-you-face with Jackson once more, her vagina grinding against Jackson's penis. She began to grind her pussy against his hard cock, uttering a loud moan of pleasure and crave for more, Jackson doing the same.

"Why don't we move on to the real thing?" And without warning, Winter had inserted Jackson's cock into her pussy, letting out a large gasp, Jackson able to restrain himself from doing the same.

"Jackson, you're so big," Winter said in a strained whisper.

"And you're so tight," Jackson responded. Winter began to rise Jackson, slowly at first, but with more speed and vigor s time went on. Winter bounced up and down, her breasts bouncing up and down as well as a result of her bouncing. She let out quick gasps every time she went down on Jackson, his cock filling her until it hit the top of her uterus. Jackson was feeling the exact same sensation Winter was currently feeling, however he showed it in quick but strong grunts, as he could feel his cock hit the back of her pussy. Reaching up, he wrapped his arms around Winter's back, and pulled her in for a hot and passionate/sloppy kiss. Winter happily returned the affection, just as much fire, if not more so, into the kiss.

However, what surprised her was that while she was in her own world of sex and affection, Jackson had pulled her body in closer, and completely flipped the both of them over, Winter now in the bottom and Jackson now on top.

She let out a quick, surprised gasp as she broke the kiss. "*gasp*, so assertive," Winter purred.

"Now it's my turn to take control," Jackson said. Jackson now had full control of the situation, and it was Winter's turn to relax and enjoy what Jackson had to offer.

Starting slow, Jackson went in a smooth and rhythmic motion, in and out as if he's done it a thousand times before. But, he wasted no time in speeding it up, going faster and harder in a short span of time, and Winter was enjoying the roughness of it.

"Oh yes," Winter moaned. "Fuck me harder Jackson, pound my pussy with your big cock!" Winter was craving more, and Jackson was more than happy to give it to her. Jackson went at it with much more vigor, Winter's body bursting upwards in small bursts and back down as he slammed himself into her. The harder he went, the louder and more sexual Winter's moans got, until she reached a point where she began to take in small gasps from the sensation. To further her pleasure, Jackson placed both hands on Winter's breasts and gave them a squeeze, causing her, in turn, to let out an even larger moan as new sensations arose.

"J-Jackson," Winter said. "It feels so good.~"

"You're telling me," he responded. Then, without warning, as Jackson continued to pound her, he brought his head down towards her chest, and began to suck on one of her nipples, eliciting a loud gasp from this new feeling, which turned into loud moans of pleasure. Jackson kept this up for a while, and Winter could feel her body shake from pleasure and satisfaction.

"Jackson," Winter said. "I-I'm about to cum…"

"Hold on Winter, I'm close to cumming too," Jackson replied. "We'll cum together."

"Please hurry, I don't know how long I can hold it."

…

Weiss was mingling with the people at the party, when she noticed that something was off. She pondered it for a moment, before figuring out what was out of place and went to her mother, who was close by.

Once she reached her, Weiss tapped her shoulder, gaining her attention. "Mother," Weiss started. "Where are Jackson and Winter?"

"Oh, Jackson went to take Winter to her bedroom. She had a bit too much to drink, and I was worried that she could pass out before the New Year rolled around."

"But the clock is going to strike midnight in less than a minute," Weiss pointed out. "He should be back by now."

"Maybe he turned in early as well," Viktoria suggested. "Not everyone is willing to stay up this late to celebrate. Also, I believe he was a bit under the influence as well."

Weiss was upset that Jackson wouldn't be awake to celebrate the New Year, but she could understand where he was coming from. She could clearly tell that Jackson wasn't exactly comfortable in this kind of atmosphere.

…

"Ooohhhh fuck!" Winter shouted out. Jackson and Winter were still making drunk love, unknowing of how close the New Year was. "Jackson, I'm going to cum!"

Meanwhile, the final countdown had begun in the ballroom, as they watched the timer go down, as they all counted down with it.

"Ten!"

"I-I'm so close to cumming Winter," Jackson grunted out.

"Nine!"

"Don't stop Jackson," Winter nearly shouted.

"Eight!"

"Cum inside me Jackson!"

"Seven!"

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Six!"

"But, but what if I get you pregnant?"

"Five!"

"I know my menstrual cycle, and I'm on birth control," Winter replied.

"Four!"

"Please, I want your seed to fill me!"

"Three!"

Winter couldn't hold it any longer. "Jackson, I'm cumming!"

"Two!"

"I-I'm cumming too!" Jackson exclaimed.

"One!"

Winter and Jackson arched their back as they screamed out to the heavens, both of them climaxing in unison. Jackson's large load filled her to the brim, and her back came back down, hitting the mattress.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Everyone in the ballroom began to clap and cheer as they witnessed the ball drop and cause fireworks to begin going off in the background. Atlas also had fireworks set up to go off once the ball dropped, causing the night sky in Atlas to light up as well.

Somewhere else in the Manor, Winter and Jackson lay in bed, exhausted from their sexual activities. Being drunk, and exhausting their bodies, both were on the verge of falling asleep, when Winter began to notice the fireworks going off through the window in her room. She nudged Jackson, and pointed to the window so that he could see the fireworks as well.

Jackson was breathing heavily when he looked out the window. "Well, *breath* *breath*, would you look at that."

"Happy New Year Jackson," Winter said with a smile, seconds before falling asleep.

"Heh, happy New Year, Winter…" He wasn't able to stay awake either, and soon fell into a content slumber.

…

Schnee Manor

8:49 am

Winter awoke with the rays of sunshine landing on her face, and a killer headache. She began to wonder what on Remnant happened last night, and how she ended up in bed. Last thing she remembered, she was in the ballroom mingling among family members, and now she's here. Winter was about to get out of bed and retrace her steps… until she felt the presence of something else in her bed, right next to her. Slowly turning on her side, she came face-to-face with her midnight lover, Jackson Wesson.

Jackson simply had a smile and half-closed eyes as he stared back at a confused-looking Winter.

"Hey."

Winter cried out loud in shock and surprise, quickly backing away from him, until she ran out of bed and fell off. Jackson let out a silent chuckle as Winter began to pick herself back up, flustered and angry/confused.

"Jackson?!" Winter exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing in my room?!" Jackson propped himself up on his hands, the blanket sliding down his person and revealing his bare upper body, which caused Winter to stiffen at the very sight of his muscular upper body.

"Well, you see," Jackson started. "I had the same thought when I woke up, but after looking around, it all came back to me pretty quickly." Throwing off what remained of the blanket that was on him, he turned to the side of the bed and stood up. Winter immediately averted her gaze so as to not see anything more than she feared was being showed, and Jackson saw this.

"Relax Winter," Jackson said. "I had the decency to clothe myself, if only a little bit." Trusting him, Winter hesitantly brought her gaze back towards him, and was relieved to see that he was indeed wearing clothing, a pair of boxers that covered his southern region.

"However, I can't really say the same about you," Jackson said with a smile. Winter was confused, until something popped into her mind. Slowly, she looked down at himself, and became red with shock and embarrassment.

"EEP!" Winter shrieked. Her body was completely bare, with not a single piece of fabric to conceal herself. She attempted to cover herself up using her hands, but it didn't do much to ease her conscious. "How the hell did we even get here?" Winter timidly asked.

Jackson was kind enough to hand Winter a blanket to fully cover herself. "I was guiding you back to your room, we both had drinks beforehand, and when we arrived to your room, we both chilled like 'hey'. And from there, it was…you know…"

Winter's face paled as she got what Jackson was implying. "Oh no," Winter breathed out. "Damn it, how did we let this happen? How did we end up in this bed then?"

"Winter, relax," Jackson said. "It's like you said, no one will know if we don't tell them about it. I'll act like I passed out in my suit on a chair in your bedroom." Suddenly, a funny thought entered his mind, and caused him to laugh out loud. "You know, this would be a pretty dope song."

Winter had gone from worry to dead seriousness and threatening attitude. "No Jackson, I swear to God I will kill you," She said. "If I so much as hear about this from someone other than you, I really will just take your life. No, don't even think it."

"Alright, alright," Jackson assured. "But you gotta admit, it would be a pretty dope song."

Winter let out a low growl, but soon dismissed it, and let out a sigh soon after. "Alright, let's get clothed, we don't anyone barging in on us like thi-"

As she was speaking, the sort to Winter's bedroom opened, and Weiss walked in.

"Good morning Winter," Weiss said absentmindedly, rubbing her eyes as she seemed to have just woken up as well. "Do you know where Jackson is? I didn't see him in the guest bedro-" When she stopped rubbing her eyes, she took in the scene before her.

Jackson stood in his underwear, his muscular body out for the world to see, meanwhile Winter stood with no clothes on, with nothing but a blanket covering her. Both of their clothes were thrown around the room, and they both seemed to have just woken up as well. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, and Weiss was utterly speechless, to say the least. So many emotions were going through her at the moment, shock, anger, betrayal, embarrassment, and others.

Jackson looked between the array of emotions on Weiss' face as she looked at the both of them, and the face of Winter, looking nothing but mortified back at Weiss, being caught red-handed. Jackson only uttered one word in response to all of this:

"Surprise."

…

AN: **So, yeah, that was the one-shot…**

 **Yeah…**

 **…God I feel dirty…**

 **But anyways, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's to a better year forwards! Now, I mentioned at the beginning that I took inspiration from a song to write this one-shot, and it goes by the name of… wait for it… Dead Man Walking by Jon Bellion! To say that I was surprised would be an understatement. If any of you listen to the lyrics, or had heard it before, you'll notice some similarities between the two.**

 **Also, I would like to point out that lemon-writing is not my strong suit, so I don't know how you guys felt about this. Was it good? Was it bad? What could I have done better? I'd appreciate it if some of you would put down a review saying how I did, so I can see if there any improvements I can make on my lemon-writing skills, because I have a feeling this isn't the last time I'm gonna have to write a lemon…**

 **Anyways, I hope you all have a happy New Year, and that this year will be much more forgiving than the now-last year.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
